The Person Before the Ghost
by lja136
Summary: Ever wonder what the Danny Phantom ghosts were like before they died? Chapter two is a crossover with Death Note.
1. Ember

**Ember McLain**

Ember was a typical teenager. She went to school (although the skipped a day or two to go to a concert) and she adored her boyfriend, who unfortunately goes to a different school. She didn't have very many friends, but as long as she had her music and her boyfriend, she didn't really care.

The day before school started, Ember decided to surprise her boyfriend with a little call.

_No answer_ she thought when she was directed to voicemail. "Guess who!" she said into the receiver. She let out a little laugh before continuing, "I miss you, Logan, and I just want to talk. No, the voicemail message isn't enough." She let out another laugh. "Call back when you get the message!" she kissed into the receiver before hanging up.

The next day, she came home from a rough first day of school. "Any messages for me?" Ember asked her mother.

"Nope, sorry," came the reply. Ember hurried to her room and picked up her phone to try to call Logan once again. Still no answer.

The same routine continued for two weeks.

That Monday, after school, Ember decided to pay her boyfriend a surprise visit. She walked up to his house, fixing her ponytail on the way, and knocked on the door. To her relief, Logan was the one to open the door (she didn't like dealing with adults).

"Hey, you! Where have you been all week?" she asked.

"Ember! Why-" he was cut off by a voice in the next room.

"Who's that?" the voice called. The owner of the voice stepped into the room. She was a girl who looked slightly younger than Ember. She had long, wavy, blond hair and ice-blue eyes. She wore a skirt that fit school dress code (which states that skirts and shorts need to reach below the fingertips) but a centimeter shorter and there would be a problem.

"Ember, this is my friend, Amanda," he introduced somewhat nervously.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Amanda asked. She turned to Ember. "Logan and I are dating."

Ember felt her eyes water. "Is this true?" she quietly asked.

"Ember, I wanted to tell you," Logan started.

Ember had heard enough. She rushed out the door, slamming it on her way out. She blindly ran through the cold wind and falling leaves, coming upon a fire.

_That's it! _She thought. She just wanted to end the heartache; she didn't care about specifics. She ran into the heart of the fire and sat there waiting for the heat to turn her body to ash.

* * *

What do you think? Should I do the same with some of the other ghosts or leave it at this?

Much of the story was inspired by the full song, RememEmber, which can only (to my knowledge) be heard on the Butch Hartman website. Neither the song, nor Ember belongs to me.


	2. Walker and Bullet

Sorry guys! I thought I had posted this, but when I realized the mistake, the computer I saved this on stopped working.

Anyways, I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

"Kira case again?" the (American) detective sighed, setting his cup down and leaning on the table.

"Yes, Blithe," the other officer said, obviously the one in control here. "And could you please remove your drink? I don't want it to spill on the computer." Not once while he was talking did he take his eyes off the computer he was working on.

"I told you, call me Bullet. I hate my name," he replied, following orders and taking a sip from his drink. He fiddled a bit with the eye patch over his left eye.

"Probably best. We should both be cautious about our names, especially when we go to Japan. You will be calling me Walker from now on."

~~~~~~~In Japan~~~~~~~

"Thank you for joining the case with us," the leader of the Kira investigation said, giving "Walker" and "Bullet" an unnerving stare.

"Thank you for including us in the investigation," Walker replied. "If there's one thing I hate, it's people not following the law."

"Yes, well here's what we have on Kira," the leader, known to most simply as L said, hopping into a seat and explaining over a box of pocky.

"Bullet, are you crazy?" Walker hissed, glancing over at L, who was sleeping for once. He had caught Bullet hacking into L's computer.

"L's asleep and everyone else is at home," Bullet replied, keeping his voice down. "L is hiding something from us, and I want to know what it is."

L started to stir. "Hurry, before he gets up!"

Too late. "Bullet? Walker?" L mumbled, instinctively reaching for a doughnut. "What are you doing on my computer?" He took a bite. "On second thought, no need. I have a special assignment for you two. Whatever happens, never reveal your real name, first or last."

"What is this 'assignment'" Walker asked.

"I need you to follow Light Yagami," L replied. "The last person to do so was killed by Kira, although we found out that he had to reveal his real name. No one in Japan knows your real names, so you'll be perfect for the job."

"I have two followers this time, don't I?" Light quietly asked the Shinigami currently floating behind him.

"Uh, huh," Ryuk replied casually.

"And I don't have to trick them into giving me their names, like last time." Light pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, preparing for the excitement of the girl he was about to call.

The current follower, Bullet, pressed a button on his high-tech armband. "He's making a call, although I'm too far to overhear," he stated into the communicator. "Walker, he's heading your direction."

"I'll take over from here," Walker said from his own hiding spot.

"Ooh, Light, there you are!" the blonde model exclaimed, jumping up to give her "boyfriend" a hug.

"Misa, I have a follower," Light whispered during the hug. "Can you see him?"

Misa glanced around. "The pasty-faced stern guy over there?" she asked, spotting Walker.

Light nodded. When he was able to use his arms again, he pulled out a folded page of the death note, with two scenarios already written on it. All's it needed was a name.

"Could you write his name here?" Light asked, pointing to the space by the first scenario.

Misa glanced at the floating name above Walker's head that only she could see, and wrote it down.

As Light was walking home at night after spending the day with Misa (her suggestion), he decided to help the Death Note scenario along.

"I know your following me," Light called out, turning to try and face his follower.

After a moment he came out of hiding. "L did say you were smart," Walker said, walking up. "I don't know about him, but I want Kira to be dealt with, as soon as possible. So, let's just make it quick." He slowly pulled out a handgun. "I think full legal systems are worthless. One person could easily take the job of several."

"What are you doing?" Light nervously asked, convincingly playing innocent.

"For example, I'll be your judge, jury, and executioner. Right now." He took hold of Light's arm, preventing escape. With his other hand, he held the gun to Light's head.

Light struggled a bit, still putting on a convincing act. Unbeknownst to Walker, however, the struggling knocked a piece of paper out of his pocket and onto the ground.

"Light Yagami, you are suspected of being Kira. All evidence points to you. I find you guilty of mass murder, and people like you deserve to die!" he got ready to pull the trigger.

Light, however, was able to find the strength and speed to be able to duck out of range of the bullet. He was successful of knocking the gun out of Walker's hand, which fell to the cement. Light stepped back, onto the gun and "accidentally" set it off.

Once Walker had fallen down, dead, Light picked up the piece of paper that had been "dropped" and smirked. Another battle won by Kira. Chuckling a little to himself, he checked to see that this was, in fact, the paper he wanted. Pocketing it, he went back to his "innocent bystander" act and called the police.

The next morning, Light saw that Walker's death was on the news, very little suspicion went to Kira on this one. About a week later, another "accidental" death to Walker's partner, Bullet.

"_Walter Norse – accidental death. At 9:30 PM, sees Kira suspect returning home, whom he confronts. He attempts to kill the suspect by way of a handgun at close range. He has on him a piece of paper that has his partner's real name on it, which falls during a struggle between him and the suspect. He shoots the gun, but misses. The gun is knocked out of his hand and is set off, hitting him. Dies instantly._"

"_Blithe Billings – accidental death. Leans on the window of an upper floor of a multiple-story building. Window gives way, and he falls to his death._"


End file.
